Christmas UQ Holder
by tojaka
Summary: Pronto será Navidad y Touta sabe que ese día es especial, por eso querrá celebrarlo con todos los miembros de UQ Holder, además de que tendrá la oportunidad de regalarle algo a alguien.


**UQ Holder no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Christmas UQ Holder**

 _Era un día de invierno, el cielo estaba nublado, el aire era frio y húmedo, en las calles había bastante gente, que a pesar del frio se les veía felices, la mayoría miraba los escaparates de las tiendas, hablaban con el móvil mientras miraban o solo echaban una ojeada, otras estaban sujetando varias bolsas de compras en las manos, y otras hablaban con el móvil mientras miraban el cielo, en la multitud, caminando por esas calles, se veían dos personas que acababan de hacer una misión que se les había pedido, entonces, unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo._

"Está empezando a nevar" dijo uno de los dos chicos mientras levantaba la mano, viendo como caían los primeros copos de nieve en sus manos, su cabello era largo hasta su cadera de color castaño oscuro, una parte de ello lo tenía recogido en una coleta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, también su cabello cubría su ojo derecho, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, iba vestido con una gabardina de color negro, unos pantalones largos y unos zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra

"Tienes razón Kuroumaru!" grito el segundo chico entusiasmado "Ahora que caigo pronto será navidad!" grito el chico, su cabello era puntiagudo y de color castaño oscuro, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, iba vestido con una camiseta roja en la que tenía escrito en letras blancas 'UQ Holder', unos pantalones largos negros y unas bambas blancas, también, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con las mangas arremangadas sobre los codos

"Es cierto… Por eso hay este ambiente" dijo Kuroumaru mirando a su alrededor

"Los de tu clan celebrabais la navidad?"

"Eh? No… Nuestro clan, ello les parecía una tontería… Y tú Touta-kun?" preguntó Kuroumaru mirándole

"Eh…" dijo Touta mientras miraba el cielo "Si, con Yukihime, los de la villa solían adornar las casas y un árbol que había bastante grande"

"Me lo imaginaba que lo celebrabas con Yukihime-dono" dijo Kuroumaru con una sonrisa

"Bueno, sí, aunque el primer año intento hacer ella la cena y esa noche me sentí como un lanza-llamas Ha,ha,ha" dijo Touta riéndose mientras se acariciaba detrás de la cabeza "Pero si lo pienso… Nunca le he regalado nada" dijo Touta con una mirada seria

"Touta-kun…"

"Bueno… Me pregunto que traerá este año Santa Claus!"

"Eh?! Touta-kun, no me digas que tu-"

"Que?"

"Ah! Nada!" dijo Kuroumaru levantando las manos en señal de defensa y negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro

"Bien! Kuroumaru!"

"Q-que?"

"Esta año lo celebraremos juntos!" dijo Touta mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa, con el puño levantado

"Ah… Está bien!" dijo Kuroumaru asintiendo

"Hablare con Yukihime"

* * *

 _No muy lejos de aquella cuidad se encontraba en medio del océano, una posada llamada UQ Holder, en una de las habitaciones, había una mujer, su cabello era rubio muy claro y largo hasta las rodillas, una parte del flequillo lo tenía sujeto hacia atrás con una horquilla, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro, iba vestida con una camisa blanca con escote en forma de 'v' en el que se podía ver la parte superior de su pecho, y las mangas las tenía arremangadas sobre los codos, llevaba una falda de color negro que terminaba a la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos de tacón de color negro, tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y el puño sosteniendo su mejilla mientras estaba sentada en una silla de oficina negra con ruedas, estaba mirando con atención unas hojas que había encima de la mesa, al lado de ella había otra persona de pie sujetando una hoja con la mano, llevaba un traje negro con rayas blancas y una corbata roja, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y la mujer levanto la mirada._

"Yukihime!" grito Touta mientras entraba a la habitación mirándola

"Touta"

"Quiero hablar contigo de-"

"Escucha, por muy cercano que seas a Ms. Yukihime, no te da derecho a entrar de esa forma por la puerta ni a dirigirte a ella con tanta confianza, además, ahora está muy ocupada y no tiene tiempo de estar por ti, no te lo dijeron una vez? No puedes venir a verla cada vez que _quieras_ " dijo el hombre mirándole fijamente

" _Eh?_ "

"Suficiente Vasago" dijo Yukihime levantando el brazo "Que quieres decirme Touta?"

"Bueno, muy pronto será navidad, por eso pensé en que podríamos celebrarlo" dijo Touta mirándola

"Navidad? Hum, es cierto… " dijo Yukihime con una mano en la barbilla mirando hacia otro lado

"Tenemos bastante trabajo, no podemos celebrarlo" dijo Vasago

"Cómo? Pero aun así podemos hacerlo, quiero decir, por un día no pasa nada" dijo Touta

"Sí que pasa, no puedes entender la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos como para dejarlo, solo porque tengas esa obsesión con celebrar la navidad" dijo Vasago con una mirada seria

"Pero-"

"Si eso es lo que querías decir, puedes irte" dijo Vasago sin dejar de mirarle, entonces Touta apretó los puños y su mirada emitía un brillo de enfado, Yukihime suspiro y cerró los ojos

"Vasago" dijo Yukihime con una voz calmada

"Dígame Ms. Yukihime"

"Es cierto que tenemos bastante trabajo, pero a pesar de ello, no veo problema en hacerlo" dijo Yukihime mirando a Touta

"Pero Ms. Yukihime-"

"También pienso que nos iría bien a todos tener algún descanso de vez en cuando, no te preocupes"

"Eso quiere decir que vamos a celebrar la navidad?" pregunto Touta mirando a Yukihime con una expresión alegre

"Si" respondió Yukihime asintiendo

"Bien! Avisare a los demás!" grito Touta, entonces se fue de la habitación corriendo, Vasago suspiro

"Está segura de esto?" dijo Vasago mirándola, Yukihime asintió

"Sigamos con esto" dijo Yukihime mirando las hojas que tenía encima de la mesa

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, Touta estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en la segunda planta, estaba con una mano en la barbilla, su mirada era pensativa, como si estuviera mirando al vacío, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se puso detrás de él._

"Touta-niichan" dijo la persona, su cabello era castaño oscuro y largo hasta las rodillas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de color negro, iba vestido con una sudadera sin mangas con capucha de color granate, unos pantalones largos marrón claro y unas bambas blancas y rojas, Touta al escucharle se giró

"Santa"

"Que haces?" dijo Santa mientras se sentaba a su lado

"Estaba pensando en algo" dijo Touta mirándole "Como sabes pronto celebraremos la navidad"

"Si, lo dijiste ayer, todos estamos contentos, lo que me recuerda, hace tiempo que no lo celebro, fue una buena idea Touta-niichan" dijo Santa con una expresión alegre

"Si" dijo Touta sonriéndole

"Te preocupa algo sobre ello?" pregunto Santa levantando una ceja

"Bueno, es sobre Yukihime" respondió Touta

"Ha pasado algo?" pregunto Santa con un tono preocupado

"No, es solo que he pensado en regalarle algo, pero no se me dan bien estos temas por lo que no sé qué puedo comprarle…" dijo Touta con una mano en la cabeza agitándose el pelo y con una mirada de incertidumbre

"Ah, conoces sus gustos?"

"Sus gustos? Mm…" dijo Touta con los brazos cruzados "Leer, diría yo"

"Entonces regálale algún libro"

"Pero no sé qué tipos de libro le gustan"

"Mm… Y si les preguntas a los demás? Quizás también te puedan ayudar" dijo Santa con una sonrisa

"Tienes razón, gracias Santa!" grito Touta sonriéndole

"De nada Touta-niichan" dijo Santa, Touta se levantó del sofá y se fue a buscar a los demás

* * *

 _En el exterior, cerca de la orilla del mar, había dos personas hablando sobre algo, entonces vieron a Touta que se estaba acercando hacia ellos corriendo._

"Hey, Touta" dijo uno de ellos, saludándole con la mano, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de color rojo y negro, lo tenía recogido en una cola baja por detrás, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos eran de color negro, iba vestido con una camisa de manga corta blanca con una corbata negra, encima de la camisa, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra, unos pantalones largos negros y unas bambas blancas, también tenía un delantal blanco en el que ponía en el lado derecho 'Famous Store'

"Pasa algo?" dijo la otra persona mirándole, su cabello era puntiagudo y de color negro, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, iba vestido con una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y un chaleco de camarero encima de la camisa, unos pantalones largos negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, también llevaba un medio delantal amarrado a la cintura que le cubría parte de las piernas y unas gafas ovaladas debajo de sus ojos

"Quería preguntaros si podríais ayudarme con elegir un regalo para alguien… No sé qué comprarle"

"Eh? Es alguien de aquí?" pregunto la persona de cabello rojo y negro

"Si Jinbei-san"

"Es una mujer?" pregunto Jinbei y Touta asintió "Eso es fantástico! Bueno, si nos dices quien es esa persona nos será más fácil ayudarte" dijo Jinbei sonriéndole

"Es… Yukihime" dijo Touta desviando la mirada

"Yukihime? En serio? Eso es una sorpresa, por eso eres un niño interesante, verdad Makabe?" dijo Jinbei riéndose mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Touta

"Es tan extraño que lo haga?" dijo Touta confundido y con una sonrisa nerviosa

"No, no lo es" dijo Makabe con los ojos cerrados mientras se ajustaba sus gafas con el dedo índice

"Bueno, si es Yukihime, puedes comprarle Okinawan, es un buen vino" dijo Jinbei

"Como el que tú te terminaste a escondidas, no?" dijo Makabe mirándole de reojo "No creo que se lo den siendo menor de edad"

"Se te ocurre algo mejor?" dijo Jinbei mirando a Makabe

"Y si le regala un libro?"

"Es una de las opciones que tengo, pero no sé qué clase de libro" dijo Touta

"Y si le regalas un libro para **mayores**?" dijo Jinbei riéndose

"Que?" dijo Touta

"NO tiene gracia _Jinbei-san"_ dijo Makabe mirándole con una expresión de enfado y con las gafas empañadas

"Ah… Ahora que lo pienso tengo algo que hacer… Nos vemos Touta" dijo Jinbei alejándose

"Espera Jinbei-san!" grito Makabe, entonces se fue corriendo detrás de él

"… Se han ido…" dijo Touta con una gota detrás de la cabeza "Seguiré preguntando…"

* * *

 _En unas de las habitaciones de UQ Holder, había una persona sentada en una silla de oficina con ruedas intentando ganar más dinero en su ordenador, su cabello era rubio anaranjado y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, lo tenía recogido con dos trenzas a los lados, su piel era pálida y sus ojos de color anaranjado, iba vestida con una camisa blanca con volantes y una cinta roja en el cuello, una falda negra que llegaba un poco por encima de sus rodillas, un sombrero negro de borde ancho con algunas flores estampadas en el lado derecho, unas botas negras y unas gafas ovaladas por debajo de sus ojos._

 _La habitación era muy grande, se podía ver el mar y una torre a lo lejos a través de los ventanales, había dos plantas de interior altas en cada esquina de los ventanales, una pantalla de plasma en la pared en la que debajo de ella había una mesa pegada también a la pared sin soporte con dos altavoces, enfrente de ello, había una pequeña mesa con tres sofás rodeándola, también tenía una cama amplia, en el cabezal de ella había una pequeña estantería con una lámpara, y en el lado izquierdo había otra estantería pegada en la pared pequeña con algunos peluches, al lado derecho de la cama, había un escritorio amplio con varios cajones debajo, encima tenía un teclado y un ratón con alfombrilla, también, al lado del escritorio, habían tres pequeños escalones._

"Veamos si hago esto…" dijo esa persona mirando en una de sus varias pantallas, de repente, la puerta se abrió

"Kirie!"

"Ah?!" grito Kirie, se giró y vio a Touta

"Incompetente? Que haces aquí!"

"Quería preguntarte algo" dijo Touta acercándose donde estaba ella

"Tú? Bueno, dime lo que tengas que decirme" dijo Kirie con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados "Pero hazlo deprisa-" dijo Kirie, entonces al mirar a Touta, vio que estaba mirando las pantallas "Me estas escuchando?!"

"Ah? Si, ya puedes aclararte con tantas cosas?" pregunto Touta mirándola

"No tengo ningún problema con ello y si no quieres preguntarme nada, puedes irte"

"Eh! No, veras, quiero regalarle algo a alguien…"

"Eh?! A Quien?!" grito Kirie mirándole fijamente

"Yukihime…" dijo Touta, entonces, en aquel momento parecía como si hubiera caído un rayo detrás de Kirie

"Entonces aun sigues enamorado de ella?" pregunto Kirie con los ojos entrecerrados

"Q-Que? Esto no tiene nada que ver!" dijo Touta con un leve sonrojo

"Y porque te sonrojas?"

"Por nada! Es solo que nunca le he regalado nada y quiero agradecerle por estar conmigo estos años!

"Ya claro" dijo Kirie suspirando fuerte "Esta bien"

"Puedes ayudarme?"

"Por eso eres un incompetente, lo tienes difícil ya que tiene bastantes años"

"Las ideas que tengo es una botella de vino o un libro…"dijo Touta con una mano en la cabeza agitándose el pelo

"El libro está bien, tienes pensado cuál?"

"Solo tengo uno de adultos…"

"EH?! Eres un incompetente pervertido!" grito Kirie levantando el puño

"Pero que he dicho?!"

"Si no sabes de que van esos libros, no los menciones!"

"Y se puede saber de qué son?" pregunto Touta mientras intentaba aguantar el brazo con el que quería golpearle Kirie

"Eh?" dijo Kirie sonrojándose cada vez más "Pregúntale a otro! Regálale flores! Esa es mi idea, flores! Ahora déjame seguir con lo que estaba!"

"Si… Gracias Kirie" dijo Touta saliendo de la habitación

* * *

 _En el exterior, había alguien reparando algo que había hecho, su cabello era anaranjado largo hasta los hombros y lo tenía recogido en una coleta, si piel era pálida y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, iba vestido con una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, unos pantalones largos negros y unos zapatos blancos, también llevaba una bata blanca hasta los tobillos._

 _Donde estaba, había varias_ _mesas de madera con sus respectivos bancos también de madera, en medio de las mesas, había sombrillas para cubrir a los huéspedes del sol, él estaba sentado en uno de los bancos._

"Ameya-sempai!"

"Touta-kun?" dijo Ameya girándose "Que ocurre?"

"Ah, quería preguntarte algo"

"Preguntarme? Claro, dime que es" dijo Ameya sonriéndole

"Quiero regalarle algo a Yukihime por navidad…. Pero no me decido…"

"Quieres regalarle a Yukihime?" dijo Ameya algo sorprendido

"Si, porque todo el mundo se sorprende" dijo Touta desviando la mirada

"Entonces…" dijo Ameya cruzando los brazos y poniendo una expresión pensativa, en ese momento le sonrió "Porque no le regalas ropa interior" dijo Ameya levantando el dedo índice a la altura de su oreja

"Eh? Ropa interior?"

"Hay varios tipos, pero la mejor sería la ropa interior de encaje"

"Cómo?" pregunto Touta con una expresión confusa

"Ahora te lo muestro" dijo Ameya sacando una especie de mando del bolsillo de su bata blanca, entonces le dio al botón que tenía y se mostró una pantalla digital que se sostenía en el aire

"Ahora si lo buscamos…" dijo Ameya pulsando varias veces el botón "Aquí está" dijo Ameya, en la pantalla digital apareció la ropa interior que le dijo a Touta

"Como voy a regalarle eso Ikku-sempai!" dijo Touta completamente sonrojado

"Imagínatela por un momento llevándolo puesto mientras la luz de la luna ilumina su hermoso cuerpo y su mirada cautivadora-"

"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo Ameya-sempai…"

"Ha,ha,ha" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se giraron y vieron a una chica mirándoles con una expresión de enfado, tenía en sus manos una escoba partida en dos, su cabello era corto hasta la barbilla de color azul oscuro, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, iba vestida con un chaleco granate con una camisa blanca debajo de ella, una falda corta que le llegaba hasta los muslos de cuadros de color rojo y negro, unas medias negras y unos zapatos marrón oscuro, también llevaba un lazo rojo en el cuello

"Karin-sempai?" dijo Touta

"Ameya, Touta Konoe… Como os atrevéis…Hablar de _Yukihime-sama_ …" dijo Karin con una aura siniestra alrededor de ella

"Vamos Karin-chan, solo quería hacerle una broma-" dijo Ameya levantando las manos en señal de defensa

"Era una broma?!" grito Touta mirándole

"Aun así, no es **aceptable**!" dijo Karin yendo hacia ellos corriendo con una especie de 'martillo'

"Karin-chan!" dijo Ameya esquivándole sus golpes

"Tú también Touta Konoe!"

"Eh? Porque?!" dijo Touta esquivando sus golpes "Karin-sempai por un momento me ha dado la impresión de que te sangraba la nariz!"

"Q-que- No es de tu incumbencia!" dijo Karin sonrojada

* * *

"Ah… Al final fui golpeado" dijo Touta suspirando mientras iba caminando, entonces vio a Kuroumaru que estaba sentado encima de uno de los tejados de la posada

"Kuroumaru… Le preguntare" dijo Touta yendo hacia donde estaba

"Hace un día soleado, me pregunto si llegara a nevar…" dijo Kuroumaru para sí mismo

"Kuroumaru!"

"Touta-kun" dijo Kuroumaru viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado Touta

"Que haces?" pregunto Touta mirándole

"Estaba descansando un momento" dijo Kuroumaru sonriéndole "Crees que nevara?" dijo Kuroumaru mirando el cielo

"Eh? Mm… Eso espero, me gustaría que lo hiciera" dijo Touta mirando también el cielo

"Pronto haremos la fiesta, gracias Touta-kun" dijo Kuroumaru mirándole "Te costó convencer a Yukihime-dono?"

"Bueno, no fue ella precisamente quien se opuso…" dijo Touta mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice mirando hacia otro lado "Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo" dijo Touta mirándole

"Dime Touta-kun"

"Quiero regalarle algo a Yukihime, pero no consigo decidirme…"

"Mm…" dijo Kuroumaru con una mano en la barbilla "Yo creo que sea lo que sea que vayas a regarle, le gustara Touta-kun" dijo Kuroumaru sonriéndole

"Tú crees?"

"Si, no te preocupes"

"Está bien entonces, gracias Kuroumaru!" dijo Touta sonriéndole

* * *

 _Los días fueron pasando, hasta que llego el día de Navidad, Touta había ido a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que le habían dicho con Kuroumaru._

"Con esto ya tenemos todo" dijo Kuroumaru mientras salía de una de las tiendas con Touta, en cada mano llevaba una bolsa

"Si" dijo Touta asintiendo, llevando también unas bolsas en cada mano

"Pronto oscurecerá, será mejor que nos demos prisa para no hacer esperar demasiado a los demás" dijo Kuroumaru mirando el cielo "Le pudiste comprar algo a Yukihime-dono?" pregunto Kuroumaru mientras caminaba por la calle con Touta a su lado

"Si"

"Que le regalaste? Si no te importa…" dijo Kuroumaru mirándole

"No me importa" dijo Touta, entonces le dijo que le había regalado "Crees que le gustara?"

"Seguro, aunque eso es raro en ti" dijo Kuroumaru sonriéndole

"Eh! Tan raro es? Me costó lo mío saber que poner!"

* * *

"Cuanto más tendremos que esperar al incompetente" dijo Kirie mirando al árbol de navidad "Al final lo adornaremos sin él, solo me sentiría mal por Kuroumaru" dijo Kirie cruzando los brazos

"No creo que tarden demasiado" dijo Santa mirándole

"Ya vienen" dijo Karin mirando por una de las ventanas como se acercaban Touta y Kuroumaru

"Ya estamos aquí!" dijo Touta entrando con Kuroumaru por la puerta

"Ya era hora incompetente, has tardado" dijo Kirie mirándole con los brazos cruzados

"Había bastante gente" dijo Touta

"Vamos a dejar las bolsas Touta-kun" dijo Kuroumaru

"Si, ahora venimos!" dijo Touta yendo con él, después de unos minutos, regresaron con los demás

"Bien, podemos empezar a adornar el árbol de una vez" dijo Kirie cogiendo los adornos de una bolsa

"Tú también estabas impaciente" dijo Santa mirándola

"Mentira!" dijo Kirie señalándole con la mano en la que tenía un adorno

"Y Yukihime?" pregunto Touta mirando alrededor de él

"Eh? Estará en su oficina" dijo Kirie mirándole

"Voy a buscarla" dijo Touta yéndose

"EH?! Incompetente espera! Así no vamos a adornar el dichoso árbol en la vida!" grito Kirie con los brazos levantados con un adorno diferente en cada mano

"Siendo inmortal no tienes qué preocuparte por la espera" dijo Santa mirándole

"Eso ha sido una broma?" dijo Kirie mirando a Santa con los ojos entrecerrados

"En realidad si estas impaciente por adornar el árbol, admítelo estas deseándolo" dijo Karin mirando a Kirie

"Que no!"

* * *

 _Touta estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo para ir a la segunda planta, pero al llegar se chocó con Yukihime y cayó al suelo._

"Ay!" dijo Touta, entonces vio a Yukihime con Vasago a su lado "Yukihime!"

"Touta" dijo Yukihime mirándole "Estas bien?"

"Si" dijo Touta levantándose

"Deberías tener más cuidado" dijo Vasago mirándole seriamente

"Vamos a adornar el árbol, por eso te estaba buscando Yukihime" dijo Touta con una sonrisa

"Deberías de dejar de molestarnos por cosas tan triviales" dijo Vasago

"Déjalo Vasago" dijo Yukihime mirando a Touta que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento ya que su mirada no era de alegría precisamente "Hemos acabado hace un rato el trabajo"

"Si usted lo dice" dijo Vasago suspirando

"Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa, pero enseguida voy Touta"

"Está bien" dijo Touta viendo cómo se iban

"Incompetente! Si vuelves a irte, no pienso esperarte!" dijo Kirie mirándole seriamente

"Lo siento Kirie" dijo Touta rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice

"No vino Yukihime-sama?" pregunto Karin mirando a su alrededor

"No, pero vendrá de un momento a otro, venga, empecemos" dijo Touta cogiendo adornos de la bolsa, Kirie fue donde estaba él para hacer lo mismo y los demás fueron uniéndose

"Ahora la estrella" dijo Santa mirando el árbol "Quien la pone?"

"Yo la pondré" dijo Kirie cogiéndola de la bolsa, se acercó al árbol y se quedó mirándolo fijamente "Incompetente, ayúdame a ponerla"

"Eh? Quieres que te ayude?"

"Si!"

"Espero que no se caigan…" dijo Kuroumaru con un tono preocupado mirándoles, Kirie estaba de pie encima de los hombros de Touta mientras él le sujetaba las piernas con las manos, Touta estaba encima de una pequeña escalera

"Un poco más alto incompetente! "

"No puedo elevarte más"

"Que hacen esos dos?" dijo una voz detrás de Karin y los demás

"Yukihime-sama" dijo Karin mirándola "Están intentando poner la estrella"

"Deberíamos haber cogido otro árbol" dijo Santa

"Porque no eres más alto!" dijo Kirie mientras daba golpecitos al hombro de Touta con uno de sus pies

"Ya me gustaría a mí ser más alto, pero debido a mi inmortalidad no puedo crecer más!"

"Tch" dijo Kirie entonces se puso de puntillas

"Ya casi llego, solo un poco más… Lo conseguí!" grito Kirie al poner la estrella, pero al moverse de forma brusca Touta perdió el equilibrio y se cayeron hacia atrás, pero antes de caer al suelo, Karin cogió al vuelo a Kirie y Yukihime sujeto a Touta por los hombros

"Gracias Karin" dijo Kirie agitada por el susto

"De nada"

"Yukihime?!" Cuanto hace que estas aquí?" dijo Touta mirándola

"Lo suficiente como para evitar que te golpearas" dijo Yukihime dejando de sujetar a Touta

"…"

* * *

 _Horas más tarde, todos los miembros de UQ Holder cenaron en la mesa que habían preparado, entonces a uno de los miembros se le ocurrió la idea de poner un karaoke para pasar el rato, ahora uno de ellos estaba cantando 'I Will Always Love You, by Whitney Houston_ '

"En serio?" dijo Kirie mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo varios tics con su ceja derecha , cuando termino de cantar, todos aplaudieron

"Yo también voy a cantar!" grito Touta levantándose de su asiento

"Tu incompetente?" dijo Kirie mirándole

"Si!" dijo Touta, yendo a la tarima que habían puesto, subió en ella, cogió el micrófono y saludo

"Vamos aniki!" gritaron algunos de los miembros de UQ Holder

"Veamos como canta" dijo Karin mirándole, Touta cerró los ojos, exhalo aire y relajó sus hombros, entonces comenzó a cantar, solo se escuchaba la voz angelical que venía de él, todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta que de repente, le salió una voz muy desafinada que hizo que todos se cayeran hacia atrás

"Que fue eso!" dijo Kirie mientras se ponía de nuevo en su asiento mientras la mayoría se reía

"Aniki aun tienes que mejorar bastante" dijo uno de los miembros de UQ Holder

"Eso ha sido muy bueno Touta!" dijo Jinbei riéndose "No te preocupes, yo tampoco canto bien!" Makabe lo miro de reojo mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que tenia

"Silencio! Aún tengo que perfeccionarlo!" dijo Touta señalándolos con el dedo índice "En cuanto consiga alguna forma de mejorar mi voz con esta edad lo veréis!" grito Touta mientras bajaba de la tarima

"Quien va ahora?" dijo uno de los miembros de UQ Holder

"Porque no te animas a cantar Karin?" dijo Ameya sonriéndole

"No" dijo Karin con los ojos cerrados

"Anímate!"

"No" dijo Karin mirándole

"Yo creo que lo harás bien Karin" dijo Yukihime mirándole con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, tenía un vaso de vino en la mano

"Como desee Yukihime-sama" dijo Karin mirándole con un brillo en su mirada

"Esta chica…" dijo Ameya con una mueca y con una gota detrás de su cabeza, mientras Karin se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia la tarima, entonces subió en ella y se puso a cantar ' _Brave Shine, by Aimer_ ' mientras los demás la animaban, cuando acabo la canción, se bajó de la tarima para irse hacia su asiento

"Muy bien ane-san!" gritaron los miembros de UQ Holder aplaudiéndole

"Lo hiciste bien Karin" dijo Yukihime sonriéndole

"Gracias por el halago Yukihime-sama!" dijo Karin mirándole sonrojada

"Muy bien Karin!" grito Jinbei mirándole con una sonrisa "Hasta diría que cantabas pensando en alguien! Quizás-" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jinbei tenía la cara estampada en la mesa y el 'martillo' de Karin encima de ella

"Lo hizo bien" dijo Touta mirándola

"Touta-kun, ya se lo has dado a Yukihime-dono?" pregunto Kuroumaru mirándole

"El que?" dijo Touta mirándole

"El regalo"

"Q- no… Estoy buscando el momento…" dijo Touta desviando la mirada

"Creo que ahora sería uno, todos están distraídos" dijo Kuroumaru mirando a los demás

"Eh? Si…" dijo Touta sonrojado rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice

"No te atreves a dárselo? "

"Que! No…Bueno yo-"

"No es propio de ti Touta-kun… Puedes hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte" dijo Kuroumaru apoyando la mano en el hombro de Touta "Solo dile cómo te sientes" dijo Kuroumaru mirándole con una sonrisa

"Tienes razón! Gracias Kuroumaru!" dijo Touta levantándose de su asiento y sonriéndole "Voy a dárselo!" dijo mientras iba hacia Yukihime " _Vamos, solo es un regalo de agradecimiento, no? o eso creo yo… Porque me cuestan tanto este tipo de cosas_!"

"Ahora seré yo!" dijo Zenki subiendo a la tarima

"Venga Zenki-san!" gritaron varios de los miembros, entonces unas luces multicolores iluminaron el sitio y Zenki empezó a cantar ' _Careless Whispers, by George Michael_ ' mientras sonaba la música

"No vas a cantar Yukihime-sama?" dijo Ameya mirándole con una sonrisa

"No" dijo Yukihime mirándole de reojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de vino con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

"Yu-yukihime" dijo Touta detrás de ella

"Touta" dijo Yukihime mirándole con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas "Que ocurre?"

"Puedes venir un momento afuera?" dijo Touta con las mejillas sonrojadas

"Ah? Quieres que vaya contigo afuera?" dijo Yukihime con una ceja levantada y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

"Necesitara ir al baño y querrá que lo acompañes" dijo Ameya con una sonrisa

"Oho? Es eso?"

"Claro que no! Solo quiero hablarte de algo…"

"Está bien" dijo Yukihime con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se levantó de su asiento, dejo el vaso encima de la mesa y se fue con Touta

"Con más sentimiento Zenki!" dijo Jinbei riendo y con un leve sonrojo mientras sujetaba un vaso de vino

* * *

"Y bien?" dijo Yukihime mirándole con una mano en la cintura, estaban los dos solos, en la orilla de la playa, se podían escuchar algunos gritos que venían del interior donde estaban los demás

"Bueno yo…" dijo Touta mirándole sonrojado

"Estas sonrojado, te pasa algo?"

"No, es solo que… yo… Quería darte esto!" dijo Touta cerrando los ojos y dándole el regalo que le había comprado

"Eh?"

"Pensé en regalarte algo por navidad… Pero si no te gusta está bien, solo tíralo" dijo Touta sonrojado

"Touta…" dijo Yukihime cogiéndole el regalo sorprendida, lo abrió y vio que era un libro

"Quería haberte regalado también un ramo de flores pero las tiendas estaban cerradas" dijo Touta con la mirada entrecerrada mirando hacia otro lado, Yukihime empezó a reírse mientras tenía la mano encima de la cabeza

"Hey!"

"No te preocupes, así está bien" dijo Yukihime sonriéndole

"Dentro hay algo más…" dijo Touta desviando la mirada sonrojado, Yukihime abrió el libro y vio una nota en la que ponía ' _Espero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado_ ', al leerla se le sonrojaron las mejillas y cerro el libro "Esto raro en ti" dijo Yukihime levantando una ceja y sonriéndole

"Lo sé, pero sabes, yo-" dijo Touta mirando hacia otro lado, entonces le vinieron las palabras que le había dicho Kuroumaru ' _Solo dile cómo te sientes'_ , al recordarlo Touta miro a Yukihime seriamente "Yo no quiero perderte otra vez… Ver como desapareces sin que pueda hacer nada, solo de pensar en que puedo llegar a perderte…" dijo Touta apretando los puños "… Yo… No quiero que eso llegue a pasar! Por eso quiero que me ayudes a entrenar!" grito Touta con una mirada en la que tenía un brillo que expresaba varios sentimientos "Quiero poder protegerte para cuando no puedas hacerlo por ti misma! Entréname Yukihime!" grito Touta mirándole serio y a la vez decidido, levantando el puño

"Hmph, así que quieres que te ayude..." dijo Yukihime mirándole fijamente

"Si!"

"Ya te dije que no iba a desaparecer"

"Eso quizás lo digas ahora para que no me preocupe!"

"Está bien" dijo Yukihime suspirando "Si tanto insistes en que te entrene, lo haré"

"En serio?!" grito Touta con una expresión de alegría

"Pero antes…" dijo Yukihime mirándole "Pactio" dijo Yukihime chasqueo los dedos y apareció de repente un circulo de color azul en el suelo que brillaba e iluminaba donde estaban, tenía una estrella invertida en el medio y alrededor de ella habían letras escritas

"Yukihime que es esto?" preguntó Touta mirando alrededor de él con una mirada confusa

"Una alianza" respondió Yukihime acercándose a él

"Que-" dijo Touta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yukihime puso sus manos en las mejillas de él y le beso en los labios

"Mmm?!" dijo Touta sorprendido, cuando se fue el circulo que había en el suelo, Yukihime se separó de él y cogió una carta que se sostenía en el aire

"Hecho" dijo Yukihime mirando la carta "Esto es para ti Touta" dijo Yukihime mirando a Touta que estaba muy sonrojado y en shock

"Touta"

"Q- Yuki-Yukihime Por-porque…" dijo Touta completamente rojo

"Lo hice para hacer un contrato provisional, es un contrato en el que un mago elije a alguien, entonces esa persona que escogió obtiene una carta, esa carta hace que la persona obtenga poderes para luchar, a cambio tiene que ayudar al mago con quien hizo la alianza en una batalla, lo entiendes?" dijo Yukihime con los brazos cruzados

"Eh… Quieres decir que con esta carta voy a ser más fuerte?"

"Más o menos, depende del uso que le des" dijo Yukihime dándole la carta

"No sabía que existía algo así… Me gusta!" grito Touta entusiasmado mirando la carta en la que salía él, en ella llevaba la espada de la gravedad y sus ojos eran de color rojo

"Aunque se suele poner la excusa de compañero sentimental y algunos terminan casándose" dijo Yukihime con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, al mirar a Touta, vio que estaba bastante concentrado mirando la carta

"Touta"

"Ah? Que? Nos tendremos que casar?! Está bien, casémonos Yuki-" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yukihime le golpeo con una patada y sé cayó al suelo

"No he dicho en ningún momento que me vaya a casar contigo, solo que algunos se acaban casando!"

"Ahh…" dijo Touta adolorido en el suelo

"Volvamos adentro antes de que se pregunten dónde estamos, mañana por la noche empezaremos el entrenamiento"

"Está bien!" grito Touta levantándose del suelo y siguió a Yukihime

"Por cierto… Gracias por el regalo" dijo Yukihime mirándole con una leve sonrisa

"No tienes por qué dármelas…" dijo Touta sonrojándose

"Oh… Sabes, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas" dijo Yukihime riéndose

"Eh! No lo estoy!" dijo Touta mirándole, entonces entraron dentro, uno de los miembros de UQ Holder estaba cantando ' _Stayin' Alive, by Bee Gees'_

"Que pasa con este reparto de canciones?" dijo Kirie con una mirada entrecerrada haciendo varios tics con su ceja derecha y con una mueca burlona

"Como fue Touta-kun?" dijo Kuroumaru mirando a Touta que se había sentado

"Q- Ah, al final conseguí dárselo, gracias Kuroumaru!" dijo Touta con una expresión alegre "Además a partir de mañana me va a ayudar a entrenar!"

"Ah? Eso es fantástico Touta-kun!" dijo Kuroumaru sonriéndole

"Ya está de vuelta Yukihime-sama?" pregunto Ameya mirando cómo se sentaba

"Si"

"Que era lo que quería Touta-kun?"

"Nada, no te preocupes"

"Que fue algo sobre relaciones sexuales?" dijo Jinbei mirándole con una mueca y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras tenía un vaso de vino en la mano, Makabe escupió la bebida que estaba tomando en esos instantes por la boca "Ya alcanzo la edad?" dijo Jinbei sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

"Eh?" dijo Yukihime con una mirada entrecerrada " _No fue eso_ "

" _Jinbei-san_!" dijo Makabe con una aura siniestra a su alrededor

"Como te atreves a preguntarle eso a Yukihime-sama…" dijo Karin sonrojada

"Vamos Makabe-san solo era una pregunta…" dijo Jinbei con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una gota detrás de su cabeza "Y que tiene de malo preguntar algo como eso Karin-san, te da vergüenza hablar sobre ese tema?"

"Q-Cállate!" grito Karin muy sonrojada

"Solo una pregunta? Dame esa botella!" dijo Makabe cogiendo la botella de vino

"Makabe-san!"

"Ya has bebido demasiado, ah y el vaso también" dijo Makabe cogiéndole el vaso de vino

"Que dices? Estoy perfectamente!" dijo Jinbei poniendo su mano en el vaso que tenía Makabe intentando quitárselo

"Suéltalo Jinbei-san"

"No! Vamos Makabe-san, un día es un día!"

"Se puede saber que hacéis?" dijo Ameya viendo como movían el vaso de un lado a otro, al final Jinbei le quito el vaso a Makabe

"Ha! Lo tengo!" grito Jinbei "Eh? Donde está el vino?" dijo Jinbei al ver que ahora el vaso estaba vacío

"Jinbei-san… Gírate" dijo Makabe con una sombra cubriendo su mirada

"Eh?" dijo Jinbei, se giró y vio que el vino había caído encima de la camisa de Karin "Ah…"

" _Vosotros"_ dijo Karin con una aura siniestra a su alrededor mientras cogía su 'martillo'

"E-Espera Karin-san ha sido un accidente…" dijo Jinbei levantando las manos en señal de defensa y negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro

"No me vale!" grito Karin golpeándoles en la cabeza y estampándoles contra la mesa "Ah…" dijo Karin suspirando

"Karin" dijo Yukihime mirándola

"Eh! Lo siento Yukihime-sama" dijo Karin mirándola

"Karin..."

"No debió de haberle preguntado algo como eso ni yo perder la paciencia"

"No, no es eso, solo que se te transparenta la camisa" dijo Yukihime mirándole

"Eh?" dijo Karin mirándose, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la camisa pegada a su piel, se le veía todo el sujetador y la mayor parte de sus senos, además de que al estar empapada la camisa, se le marcaban

"EH!" dijo Karin sonrojándose completamente de repente y tapándose con las manos "Yu-yukihime-sama-"

"Karin… Te noto muy tensa de repente…" dijo Yukihime con una pequeña gota por su mejilla

"Discúlpeme Yukihime-sama! Voy a cambiarme" dijo Karin yéndose a su habitación corriendo

"Que le ocurre?"

"No vas a ir con ella Yukihime-sama?" dijo Ameya mirándole con una sonrisa

"Quieres que la acompañe?" pregunto Yukihime levantando una ceja mirándole

"Yo lo haría pero no creo que me dejara ir con ella"

"Porque quieres que lo haga? No es como si fuera a perderse" dijo Yukihime mirándole fijamente

"Lo sé, pero hay veces en las que a uno necesita compañía " dijo Ameya cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

"Eh? Que quieres decir?" pregunto Yukihime mirándole de reojo y levantando una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de vino que tenía en la mano

"Veras…"

* * *

"Kirie" dijo Santa sentándose a su lado

"Eh? Eres tú, que quieres?"

"No vas a cantar?" pregunto Santa mirándole

"Yo? No, el ambiente ya lo llenan ellos" dijo Kirie mirando a dos de los miembros de UQ Holder que se habían subido a la tarima y ahora estaban cantando ' _She's a maniac, by Flashdance'_

"Ha, ha, ha" dijo Kirie con una mueca mirándoles "Y tu no cantas?"

"Eh? No, otro día quizás…"

"Por cierto y el incompetente?"

"Esta con Kuroumaru" dijo Santa mirando hacia donde estaban

"Ah…"

* * *

"Y eso es el porqué, también te diste cuenta no?" dijo Ameya mirando a Yukihime

"Y como sabes tú eso?" dijo Yukihime mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados

"Porque se lo he notado esta mañana cuando estaba barriendo el patio"

"…Bien, hablare con ella" dijo Yukihime levantándose de su asiento yéndose del lugar

"Ameya-aniki! Ven a cantar alguna!" gritaron algunos de los miembros de UQ Holder

"Mm… Está bien" dijo Ameya sonriendo

* * *

"Esta toda empapada" dijo Karin mientras se desabrochaba la camisa "Esta todo tan silencioso aquí…" entonces llamaron a la puerta

"Karin, puedo pasar?"

"Yukihime-sama? S-si" dijo Karin mirando la puerta, Yukihime entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

"Que hace aquí Yukihime-sama?" dijo Karin mirándola

"Ver como estabas, te fuiste bastante tensa" dijo Yukihime con la mano en la cintura

"No tiene porque preocuparse, no es nada"

"Además, quiero hablar contigo"

"Hablar? De que quiere hablar Yukihime-sama?"

"Ah, te estas cambiando, avísame cuando estés, estaré afuera" dijo Yukihime yéndose

"Q-no, Quiero decir, no me importa" dijo Karin mirando a Yukihime

"Como quieras entonces" dijo Yukihime apoyándose en la pared de la habitación y cruzando los brazos, Karin se giró y se desabrocho los últimos botones de la camisa

" _Un momento…_ " pensó Karin " _Estoy a solas con Yukihime-sama en mi habitación y me estoy desnudando delante de ella… Y si esto acaba yendo a más y acaba pasando_ -" pensó Karin sonrojándose cada vez más "No! No! No! En que estoy pensando! Debo calmarme!" dijo Karin en voz alta

"Karin? Estas bien?" dijo Yukihime con gota detrás de su cabeza mirándola fijamente

"Eh! Si, no es nada!" dijo Karin mirándole, se giró de nuevo y se quitó la camisa, la dejo en la cama e hizo lo mismo con el sujetador, entonces abrió el armario que había, cogió una camisa y un sujetador de un cajón, y se vistió

"Bien" dijo Karin suspirando

"Sabes Karin, la marca que llevas en la espalda me recuerda a cuando te conocí" dijo Yukihime mirándole fijamente con una leve sonrisa

"Ah… Bueno, ya podemos irnos Yukihime-sama" dijo Karin yendo hacia la puerta

"No"

"Yukihime-sama?" dijo Karin mirándole con una expresión confusa mientras veía como se le acercaba

"De lo que quería hablarte, hay algo que te preocupe Karin?" dijo Yukihime mirándole seriamente

"Eh? No…" dijo Karin desviando la mirada

"Seguro?"

"Porque lo dice?" dijo Karin mirándole

"Me da esa impresión"

"Q- Si… Hay algo, pero no es nada que deba preocuparse Yukihime-sama"

"Karin, eres muy responsable y eficiente, estoy orgullosa de ello, pero no tienes porque guardártelo todo para ti misma y hacer ver como si no te pasara nada, si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes confiar en mi" dijo Yukihime poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Karin

"Yukihime-sama…. Puede que sea algo estúpido"

"Aun así quiero escucharlo"

"Está bien…" dijo Karin suspirando "Ayer tuve un sueño… Soñé cuando estaba en mi pueblo, de todas las torturas que me hicieron… Todo lo que pase… En ese lugar oscuro donde me lo hicieron, día tras día, creía que siempre iba a ser así… Pensaba que lo había superado pero-Siento que tenga que escuchar esto Yukihime-sama, ahora debe pensar que soy débil" dijo Karin con voz flaqueada y cabizbaja mirando el suelo, su mirada estaba oculta bajo su flequillo

"Eso no es cierto Karin" dijo Yukihime con una mirada seria, poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Karin, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos "Te salve de aquella hoguera y te lleve lejos de aquel lugar, no tienes porque preocuparte, no volverás a pasar por lo mismo, ahora estas aquí, y todos nos aseguraremos de que estés bien, incluyéndome yo misma" dijo Yukihime apoyando su frente con la de Karin

"Yukihime-sama…" dijo Karin con un brillo en sus ojos y sonrojándose ligeramente

"No estás sola Karin, solo fue un sueño desagradable, cuando te sientas mal y no quieras estar sola, puedes venir donde estoy siempre, y no eres ninguna molestia, está bien?"

"Si" dijo Karin asintiendo

"Bien, ahora que estas mejor, vayamos donde están los demás y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo de ahora"

"Gracias Yukihime-sama" dijo Karin yéndose con ella

* * *

"Pero que-"

"Yukihime! Esto es muy divertido! Ven!" grito Touta mientras sonaba la canción ' _Living on a Prayer_ ', varios miembros de UQ Holder lo habían cogido y lo estaban elevando en el aire haciéndole pasar por varios que lo sostenían, aparte de Touta, hacían lo mismo con Kuroumaru, Santa, Kirie y otros miembros, también habían otros que aplaudían alrededor y a veces levantaban el brazo divertidos

"No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto!" dijo Kirie con una mirada seria

"Vamos Kirie es divertido! Karin-san!" grito Touta

"No quieres ir?" dijo Yukihime mirándole con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Touta y los demás con el dedo índice

"Yo… Prefiero quedarme con usted…" dijo Karin mirándoles con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

 _A la mañana siguiente, Touta se despertó en su habitación, después de la fiesta de anoche, todos se fueron a descansar._

"Ya es de día!" grito Touta levantándose rápidamente de su cama "Kuroumaru levanta!"

"Eh? Touta-kun? Qué ocurre?" dijo Kuroumaru adormilado

"Ya es de día!" grito Touta entusiasmado

"Eh?" dijo Kuroumaru mirando el despertador que había al lado de su cama "Touta-kun... Son las siete de la mañana…"

"Vamos a ver los regalos!"

"Eh? Los regalos?... Ah! Seguro de que habrán Touta-kun?"

"Claro! Los habrá dejado Santa Claus como siempre!" grito Touta ya vestido

"Está bien Touta-kun…" dijo Kuroumaru levantándose

"Te espero afuera!"

"Está bien"

* * *

"Touta-kun" dijo Kuroumaru yendo hacia él

"A nevado Kuroumaru!" dijo Touta con una expresión alegre

"Eh? Es cierto!" dijo Kuroumaru sorprendido

"Pienso aprovechar este día de descanso al máximo!" grito Touta levantando los brazos "Ah, ahora que lo pienso, crees que Yukihime podría hacer una pista de hielo? Como sabe usar ese tipo de magia" dijo Touta con una mano en su barbilla

"Eh? No estoy seguro Touta-kun…"

"Se lo preguntaré más tarde, vamos a ver los regalos Kuroumaru!" grito Touta corriendo por el patio hacia el otro edificio donde estaba el árbol

"Ah- Espérame Touta-kun!"

"Pero que son estos gritos a estas horas! Para un día que tenemos de descanso!" grito uno de los miembros de UQ Holder asomándose por una de las ventanas

"Creo que es Touta-aniki, cuanta energía tiene la juventud" dijo otro de los miembros asomándose por otra ventana

"Touta-kun… Estas seguro de que habrán regalos?..." dijo Kuroumaru mientras iba corriendo al lado de Touta por el interior de la posada

"Claro, porque lo dices?"

"No… Nada"

"Ves cómo habían?" dijo Touta señalando los regalos que habían alrededor del árbol

"Eh?! Es cierto"

"Se puede saber porque gritas tanto incompetente?" dijo Kirie detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados "Nunca tienes sueño?"

"Touta-niichan" dijo Santa

"Perdona Kirie, queríamos ver los regalos" dijo Kuroumaru mirándole

"Lo que- Hay regalos! Hay alguno en mi nombre?"

"Claro que hay uno Kirie" dijo Touta sonriéndole "Para ti también hay Santa!"

"Eh?" dijo Santa acercándose, entonces empezaron a abrirlos

"Que estáis haciendo?" dijo Karin acercándose a ellos

"Abriendo los regalos que nos a traído Santa Claus" dijo Touta con un brillo en sus ojos

"También hay uno para ti Karin" dijo Kirie mirándola

"Eh?"

"Tengo una chaqueta nueva! Gracias Santa Claus!"

"Oye incompetente, sobre Santa Claus-"

"Se hará muy largo esperarle hasta el año que viene! Verdad KIRIE!" dijo Kuroumaru mirándole con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

"Eh? Si…" dijo Kirie desviando la mirada

"Mírales, son como críos" dijo Jinbei acercándose con Makabe y Yukihime

"Yukihime-sama" dijo Karin levantándose con su regalo "Muchas gracias"

"Porque le das las gracias?" dijo Touta

"Por la fiesta de ayer! Verdad Karin-san?" dijo Kuroumaru mirándole

"Eh? Si…"

"Que te pareció el regalo Touta?" dijo Yukihime mirándole

"Ah?" dijo Touta, entonces empezó a ponerse cada vez más rojo al recordar lo que paso la otra noche, cosa que Karin no paso por alto

"Porque te has puesto rojo de repente?" pregunto Karin mirándole fijamente

"Eh! Por nada!" dijo Touta desviando la mirada

"Mentira, quiero saber los detalles de lo que paso anoche! No creas que no me di cuenta cuando te fuiste a solas con Yukihime-sama!"

"De que detalles hablas!" grito Touta corriendo por el pasillo mientras Karin le perseguía

"Siempre están igual esos dos" dijo Jinbei sonriendo y cruzando los brazos

"Ah, por cierto Jinbei-san, lo siento pero al final no fue el libro de mayores que me dijiste que le diera!" grito Touta mientras escapaba de Karin corriendo por el fondo del pasillo, en ese momento Jinbei sintió un escalofrió y una sombra cubría su mirada

"Oho? Con que le aconsejaste regalar un libro para mayores..." dijo Yukihime mirándole de reojo "Dime Jinbei, ese libro era quizás para _mí_?" pregunto Yukihime mirándole con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos

"Vamos, solo fue una broma… Yukihime-sama-" dijo Jinbei levantando las manos en señal de defensa, mientras veía como la mano de Yukihime emitía una luz azul intensa "Madre mía…"

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, sé que la navidad paso hace semanas, pero hasta hoy no pude acabarlo -_-", reviews son apreciados, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
